Shin ElRebirth of a Hero
by Kei Ikari
Summary: Upon arrival in Tokyo 3 Shinji Ikari, the soon to be designated Third Child discovers a startling and possibly world shaking secret concerning his heritage and his place in our world. AU Totally so don't expect anything to be 'normal' and expect OOCness.
1. An Arrival

Shinji Ikari: Superman Reborn

"_All circuits have been disconnected due to the current state of emergence. Please try again later." _Shinji Ikari, aged 14, sighed as he hung up the phone, "Father orders me to come to the city, tells me to be here by midday roday and then leaves me here for three hours with the phones unactive and the city evacuated." Just then Shinji heard a light hum sound coming from around a corner. Within moments of turning his head to look Shinji was forced to run for cover as a VTOL came careening around the corner and flew straight at him. Ducking to the ground Shinji lifted himself to his feet and started running as the VTOL spun around and began to fly back in the direction it came from before crashing into the same building it narrowly avoided only seconds before. Shinji yelled in shock and pain as he fell back to avoid falling debris. Picking himself up off the ground Shinji looked around, trying to find help or a place to hide. Looking across the road trying to find an alcove Shinji stopped and stared. There, standing across the road as though the building behind her wasn't collapsing, stood a young lady, about the same age as Shinji, blue haired and red eyed. Shinji tried to yell out but found his voice didn't work as the building behind the girl finished collapsing, sending a wave of dust sweeping forward and engulfing her completely. Shinji gaped in shock for a moment before rushing forwards to try and help her. Before he made it though a bright blue blur shot in front of him before screeching to a halt. Shinji realised almost instantly that it was a car, with the same woman from the photo his father sent sitting in the drivers seat. "Quick Shinji, get in we don't have much time." Shinji gaped dumbly for a moment before rushing and sliding over the bonnet and diving into the passenger seat as the lady, Misato Katsuragi floored the pedal and shot the car forward.

As they drove Shinji quickly browsed through the book Misato had pressed into his hands. "So let me get this straight. NERV, the company my father works for, is a secret organization dedicated to preventing a repeat of second impact which was in fact an alien awakening not a meteorite. Now we are being attacked by another one of the aliens, designated angels?" Misato grimaced, "Yeah that's about it Shinji, just remember, you're father doesn't just 'work' for NERV, he commands it. You've been brought here because we have a weapon that only children conceived in the months following second impact can use. You are a viable candidate I'm afraid so your father wanted you here to see if you could use the weapon." Shinji sighed, "Typical, father just wants me so he can use me." Misato grinned sadly at the boy, "Don't worry though Shinji, if you can use the weapon you'll automatically be designated the rank of captain so you'll have the same powers as me. There are perks to military life." Shinji sighed again and nodded.

Ritsuko Akagi, Chief Medical Officer and Director of NERV Information and Technology, paced her office nervously. If everything went to plan she was going to be meeting a god among men very soon. Looking at her clock she scowled, Misato was late, yet again. The attack going on on the surface had reached the point where an N2 mine had been tried and failed against the angel. Now NERV ws being given it's chance to shine and all they needed was a viable pilot. Smiling to herself Ritsuko sat down at her laptop, which was hard wired directly into the Core of Evangelion Test Type Unit 01 and began typing. Smiling happily Ritsuko began programming the evangelion for when the boy was placed inside of it.

Shinji sighed as his father scowled down on him, beside him a girl, the same girl he'd seen on the streets, was trying and failing at getting off a gurney so she could get into the monster before him. Looking back up at his father Shinji scowled, "Will she survive if you put her in that thing?" Gendo smirked, "It is doubtful, though she is replaceable." Shinji flinched, "Fine, I'll pilot it for you. Only once though. I'm sure you have people trained to do this, don't you?" Gendo smirked down at him again, "It's good to see you have been keeping attention in classes." With that the tyrannical leader of NERV turned and went back to the control bridge.

Misato looked at Shinji as he was given a crash course on the workings of the Evangelion. "Remember Shinji, you're the only one who can do this. If EVA activates for you, you must use it as fast as possible since we don't know how long we can keep it going." Shinji nodded, "So no pressure hey?" Misato giggled, "Just do your best Shinji, it's all we can ask of you." Shinji nodded and walked towards the entry plug and sat down. Awaiting injection.

Ritsuko grinned as the plug sank into the socket on the back of the evangelion's neck and the activation process began. After some quick reprogramming Ritsuko had arranged and set in process a plan that had laid dormant for 13 years. The world's greatest hope was about to be reborn.

Shinji watched amazed as the entry plug began to hum and come to life before suddenly a picture came to life on the screen, a yound lady, about 22 years old with light brown hair, soft blue eyes, a gentle face structure and a kind smile on her face. "Hello Shin El. My name is Yui Ikari, if you are watching this then I have indeed been absorbed by Evangelion Unit 01. I am calling you Shin El and not Shinji because it is your name my baby. You were created by a genetic alteration of one of my ovum and an artificial insemination donated from the deceased Superman. I trust you have studied American History during the post 2nd Impact Era. As you know Superman died saving thousands of lives during 2nd Impact, when he died, it was deduced that UV exposure would not resurrect it once had. Instead we were able to obtain the nessesary requirements to create you Shin El. After you were conceived we began to process of writing Kal El's memories to your subconscious. You are a perfect Kryptonian Shin El, there is no human DNA in your body. I know that as you hear this message you are wondering why I did this, why I'm ruining your life and why you've never shown any of your powers. I did this because Gendo is going to try and destroy the world trying to ressurest me. He refuses to accept that I am gone and that nothing can get me back. I am sorry if you think this is ruining your life Shin El, but if I had not done this you wouldn't even exist as Shinji. I was barren Shin El, my ovum were unresponsive to anything. The genetic alterations are the only things making it possible for to ever have had a child. And now the big answer, you never used your powers Shin El because we encoded a block into your genetic coding. On contact with the LCL around you that block is starting to dissolve within a few days the block will be gone and the memories of Kal El, better known as Superman will make themselves known to your mind as dreams. You will learn the entire history of Superman, you will learn how to control your powers in an instant Shin El. And then you will be the only person on this planet with the power to make the world a better place. I'm sorry for this Shin El, I wish I could tell you this in person but life is not easy. I will miss you my darling baby boy. I hope you can grow up loved and happy. You are now the last son of Krypton Shin El, do us all proud and remember your real father." With that the image faded and a shocked Shinji Ikari, now known as Shin El, sat staring at the screen. After a moment a distorted image appeared on screen followd by text. Soon the image cleared and showed Ritsuko's face, the text below read, 'Kal El, no one but you and I know what and who you are. Keep it that way. Everyone around me thinks that the EVA is simply becoming friendly with you. Act as though you are surprised when the window reopens. With that the image ad text faded to be replaced with an anxious Misato after a few moments. "Msato, what's happening? Did something go wrong?" Misato shook her head, "No Shinji, the EVA was just getting familiar with you. You're now ready to move out Shinji, your Sync Rate is sitting steadily at 67 and showing no signs of dropping. When you're ready we'll launch you." Shin El nodded and and closed his eyes for a moment, _watch over me father. Let me do this right. _Shinji opened his eyes and stared into Misato's, "Let's go."

Shin El lay on his back, staring at his new bedroom ceiling. At the door he heard a slight knock before it slid open revealing Misato, "Shinji, are you awake?" Shin El nodded and sat up, "Yeah Misato, what's wrong?" Misato smiled, "Nothing Shinji, I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job today. There were no problems at all. No one was hurt and the Angel was defeated before it could too much damage. I'm proud of you, your father would be too." With hat Misato turned the light off and turned around to head out, "Good night Shinji, sleep well." Shin El nodded, "You too Misato."

When Shin El opened his eyes the next morning he smiled, he could remember his father, Kal El he remembered everything he had experienced in vivid detail. Smiling Shin El went to hop off bed before he realised there was no bed beneath him. Rolling Shin El stared down at his bed, a good three feet below him. Grinning Shin El roled back over and began to sift through his memories, finding everything he needed to control his flight. Lowering himself down Shin El put his feet on the ground and walked into the kitchen to find Misato awake already with a can of beer in her hand. "Hey Shinji, sleep well?" Shin El grinned, "Yeah. I slept brilliantly. What about you?" Misato grinned, "Just fine. You ready to start school today?" Shin El grinned, "Yeah. What about you? Ready to take me there?" Misato laughed, "Give me a minute Shinji, I have to go get my uniform on, I have to head into NERV after getting you settled." Shin El nodded and went to get dressed while grabbing a piece of toast of Misato's plate.

Shin El grinned as he walked through the corridors with Misato at his side, Tokyo 3 Secondary School was large, built to withstand angel attacks without the need to evacuate. Walking into the classroom delegated 2-H Shinji smiled as the assembled students turned to stare at him. Grinning at everyone Shinji walked over to an unused seat and placed his bag down. Looking back up Shinji saw most of the classes male populace ogling Misato who was smling slightly while blushing. Standing Shinji walked over to her, "Well, here I am, anything else Cptain?" Misato grinned, "No Captain Ikari I don't think there is. I'll pick you up after school ok?" Shin El grinned, "Cool, talk to you this afternoon Misato." Misato nodded and left the room. Turning Shin El grinned and returned to the seat he'd chosen..

Hikari Horoki, Class Representitive, sat watching the new boy, he looked normal enough but there was something about him, He had a confidance not seen in boys his age, the way he had bantered with the lady who came and dropped him off showed that. When she thought about it she remembered that the lady had some kind of Rank Slide on collar. Thinking she brought up a internet page on the laptop and began researching what the rank slide meant. When she found it she was shocked to discover that the lady was in fact a captain and the only Captain in NERV within her age group. The others being Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami. Looking at the bottom of her screen she was surprised to see that the IM Spy program she had on the class network was working in over drive. Opening up the window she read the conversation so far.

Aida: Is it true? Are you the Pilot?

Ikari: What do you mean?

Suzuharah: You know what we mean. Are you the pilot of that robot from yesterday?

Ikari: …

Ikari: …

Ikari Yes. It is true. It is also classified. This conversation is being monitored by NERV surveillance technicians. NERV Section 2 Agents will be here during your next free session to debrief both of you and present you with several documents for you to sign.

Aida: WHAT?  
Aida has signed off  
Suzuharah has signed off

Hikari sucked in a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding and began looking around trying to spot if anyone had seen her. Looking back at her screen she saw that a new message had appeared.

Miss Horoki, what I just told those two boys was not true. That conversation was not watched by anyone but you. I will however be contacting NERV at recess to tell them to make an appearance while Suzuharah and Aida are alone. I will not mention you as I believe I can trust you to remain quiet as Class Representative.

Ikari.

Shin El smiled as he heard Horoki breathing deeply while reading. He could tell that if she didn't calm down soo though she would hyperventilate. Turning back to the black board Shin El almost fell asleep as he realised the teacher was still droning on about life before 2nd Impact.

Ayanami Rei, 1st Child and designated Commander's Pet, frowned as she watched the 3rd Child, Shinji Ikari lay on his back on a branch up in a tree near the school building. Stepping forward she spoke, "Ikari, why are you up there? If you fall you may endager NERV and the world by being unable to pilot. At the moment you are currently our only viable pilot and the only one EVA Unit 01 will activate for." Shin El opened one bleary eye and gazed down at Rei, "It's ok Ayanami, I'm quite capable of landing safely should I fall." Rei gazed on for a moment before both were startled by the ringing of the alarm klaxon. Looking back up Rei spoke, "It is another Angel. I will see in NERV." Shin El nodded and watched Rei run off before looking up to the sky and rocketed off.

Shinji arrived at NERV well before Rei and was already dressed in his plug suit and heading to Unit 01 when Rei did arrive. The young girl gazed at him for a moment before rushing to the command centre. Shin El jumped into the plug for unit 01 and awaited activation.

Shin El grunted as he felt one of the angels tenticles stabbed through his EVA. Grunting again, and ignoring Touji and Kensuke who were in the plug as well Shinji tried to ram his progressive knife through the angels Core only to miss as the angel twisted slightly. Just as he was pulling back slightly Shin El suddenly went cold as the plug went dark. Looking at the display Shin El gaped in horror as the battery reading showed zero. Opening a channel to Misato Shin El bean to request order, "Misato, I'm out of power. What should I do?" Misato stared at him doubfounded though as she tried to contemplate a way to defeat the angel with no EVA. Suddenly Shin El heard Ritsuko yell out in joy. In a separate window he ecstatic doctor beamed at him, "Shin the angel's AT Field is down. Your knife has stopped it from being to raise the field." Shin El nodded, "Ritsuko, should I?" Ritsuko immediately stopped smiling and turned serious, "I think you have to Shin, there's no other way to defeat the angel." Shin El nodded, "Engaging target."

In command everyone stared at Ritsuko as she spoke to Shin El before suddenly a rating was heard on the communications and the screen went dark. Next hing they knew however was tht the entry plug had been deposited next to a NERV bunker with a massive hole torn in it's side. Looking back at the screens they then saw something that only the older personnel remembered. Staring down the angel was someone that for most, existed only in history books. Misato gped astounded, "Superman's returned!" With that she fainted.

**Well there you have it everyone. Chapter one of Shin El: Reborn. I know that almost everyone is OOC but I don't really care. It's a total rewrite of the series so I think I'm aloud to be creative. What do people think?**


	2. A Shocking Discovery

Shin El, dressed in the same costume his father had worn, stared down at the angel as he floated before it arms crossed. Not knowing if the angel would understand him or not Shin El decided to simply lunge forward with a fist forward and impact against the angels face. Knocking the angel back Shin El followed through with a massive uppercut that lifted the angel off the ground. Making good use of his super speed Shin El then slammed out both fists interlocked to send the angel flying back over the city into the hill surrounding. Flying forward Shin El barely even heard the crack as he broke the sound barrier and shot straight at the Angel, slamming into the angel at full force. Upon impact Shin El realised he'd hit the core and was satisfied when he saw the cracks spiderwebbing outward from where he hit until the entire core finally collapsed in on itself. Sighing Shin El hovered backwards, smiling as he stared at the defeated angel. Suddenly though Shin El snapped his fingers and reached into a concealed pocket in his constume and pulled out a small cell phone. Quickly dialing Ritsuko's number Shin El asked, "Ritsuko, Target eliminated. What do you want done with the remains?" Shin El listened for a moment before hanging up and dropping down onto the angel. Grabbing it's hide Shin El then began to lift, raising the angel off the ground and began to fly towards Tokyo 3.

Ritsuko grinned as she and several other technicians and scientists stood on the access elevator for the Evangelions waiting for Shin El to arrive with the dead angel. Looking towards the hills where the fight had migrated Ritsuko spotted the large black shape of the dead angel flying low over the hills towards her. When Shin El landed he was panting heavily and his eyes had a soft clouded look to them. Immediately recognizing the exhaustion as UV Light Depletion she stepped forward and spoke, "Superman, your body is depleted of energy. I suggest you take off and sit in the sky for a while and absorb some of the suns energy. You'll feel better." Shin El nodded and without a second thought blasted off into the sky causing a swirl of dust to rise up where he had been standing. Looking around Ritsuko smirked at the many gaping mouths before addressing the group, "All right everyone, show time is over now let's get this angel into the base and prepare for examination." With that the platform began to lower slowly, taking the group down into base.

Shin El smiled as he felt his body healing and recovering the energy he'd lost carrying the angel. When he felt revitalised again he glided lazily down to the city again and spotted his EVA, standing where it had been left when the power died. Smiling he flew down to it, grabbed it by the armour plating and lifted it into the air then began to fly lazily back to the elevator. When he got there he placed the EVA down before standing on the platform with it as it was lowered down into the cages.

Shin El smiled happily as the water of the shower cascaded down on to his back softly, easing away the aches and pins of the day. After washing his body completely he stepped out of the shower and came face to face with Misato who was wearing a white bandage around her head from where she hit it after fainting. "Shinji, why didn't you tell me about your powers?" Shin El smiled sadly, "When I first got into the EVA as it was activating Ritsuko played a recording left by my mother. I'm the original Superman's son. My mother changed one of her ovum and then used DNA from Superman to make herself pregnant. My powers were suppressed so that on contact with the LCL in the plug they'd awaken along with all of Superman's memories giving me complete control of my powers instantly." Misato shook slightly as everything Shin El said sank in, "Shinji, I should discipline you for disobeying orders but I don't think there is anything I could do to actually enforce that." Shin El smiled, "Don't worry Misato, I'm sorry for attacking like that but I didn't think I'd have time to get to an elevator or depot to attach another cable, besides with my powers I knew that if the EVA failed then I could at least keep it at bay on my own until you guys could get the EVA running again." Misato smiled back at Shin El, "Just don't do anything like that again without at least asking first." Shin El smiled and nodded.

Misato stared in shock at the black and white blur racing through her house cleaning up all the mess from her and Shin El moving in. When the blur stopped moving her entire house was spotless and Shin El stood in the main room, school uniform unrumpled and still clean with a happy smile on his face. Misato grinned, "Good work Shinji, thanks for doing that." Shin El smirked before walking into his bedroom and emerging a second later with his school bag. Waving to Misato Shin El stepped into the entry way, "See you this afternoon Misato. Am I needed in NERV after school?" Misato stepped up beside hi as he put his shoes on, "No Shinji, Ritsuko wanted to do some modifications to EVA 01 to make it easier for you to get in and out in an emergency." Shin El smiled, "Cool, ok I'll see you later Misato." Misato smiled as well, "Ok Shinji, I'll see you later." Stepping outside Shinji blurred into a spinning whirl before stopped as Superman. Lifting to the skies Shin El waved to Misato before shooting off in the direction of his school in a blue blur.

Touji Suzuharah, Class Stooge and All-Around-Jock, stood on the roof watching the skies. Turning he smiled as Superman landed in front of him. "Hey there." Shin El looked at him, "Hello Touji, what can I do for you?" Touji smiled, "I just wanted to thank you. You saved our lives the other day with that monster or whatever it was. I just can't believe you're really Superman though." Shin El nodded, "I'm not the real Superman, I'm his son." Touji gaped for a moment as Shin El then blurred back into his uniform for school. Looking at each other Shin E spoke first, "Don't tell anyone." Touji nodded before watching as Shin El walked downstairs.

Shin El arrived in class to the stares of the students around him, looking around Shin El walked up to Hikari and asked her what was going on, "No body could find you after the alarms went off in the attack the other day. Everyone thought you died." Shin El smiled, "No I was just at NERV helping fight the Angel." Hikari nodded, "I thought as much but I didn't want to say in case it was classified." Shin El laughed softy, "It is, but as Class Rep you should know since I'm going to be in and out of class like that a lot." Just then, as Hikari was nodding, Kensuke and another of his friends rushed into the room carrying several cameras, "Guys guess what! Superman is back! We got photos and all!" Shin El went stiff as Kensuke rushed to the television and plugged his camera in and turned everything on. There on the scree though was just a picture of a bright blue blur in the sky. The next image though was one of Superman hovering in mid sky. Shin El recognized it as when he'd stopped to work out where the school was from the sky. Smiling Shin El pretended to be just as amazed as everyone else in the class. As the photos continued though Shin El got a scare, there were several of him fighting the angel and even one of him carrying it through the hills. As everyone else in the class were amazed Shin El was staring at Kensuke who turned to look at him before winking and flashing a thumbs up. Nodding Shin El breathed a sigh of relief before returning to his desk.

During lunch Shin El was on the roof, Kensuke and Touji with him talking about how awesome it was to be Superman. Both of the boys stopped though as Shin El lifted a hand and motioned for them to be quiet. Looking into the sky Shin El stood and without a second though blurred into Superman before arcing into the sky and shooting off in a blue blur. Both boys looked on in shock before looking at each other then at Shin El's full Bento. Grinning they dug in.

Shin El raced across the sky, lifting the wireless ear piece and mic out of his concealed pocket he put it in and connected to Misato's phone, "Misato, I can hear some sort of signal, it's pitched higher than the human ear cn hear but I'm tracking it. Can you get to NERV and try and pin a location for it for me?" Getting an affirmative Shin El hung up and shot across thy even faster. Moments later Misato called him back, "Shinji we got a location. Its's in Antarctica. We're not sure exactly where, something is blocking the signal but it's definitely coming from there." Shin El thanked Misato and shot off, pushing his speed as fast and as high as it would go.

Misato and Ritsuko stared down at the satellite image being projected at NERV. Both were amazed, "Ritsuko, is that what I think it is?" Ritsuko shook her head dumbly, "I don't know Misato. It vanished years ago, just after Superman's death." Misato nodded, "That's what I thought." Before them, on the screen wasn aerial view of the one and only Fortress of Solitude.

Shin El frowned as he landed before the Fortress. The signal was so strong it almost hurt his ears. Stepping into the Fortress Shin El was amazed as everything lit up and came to life around him. Looking forward h came to a small pedestal. Walking up to it he placed both hands on it as his instincts told him to and smirked as it lit up and several crystals emerged. Then in front of the pedestal a hologram appeared, much like the one in the entry plug. This one however was a different woman, and she looked much sadder. "Shin El, if you're watching this then you have indeed awoken and you are now getting stronger. This is the Fortress of Solitude, Superman came here to find peace and quiet. Contained within this Fortress in the complete history of your people Shin El, you are now the last Kryptonian. Like your father before you. The reason you are here is because after your mother's death a certain person came to me asking for help. She'd been approached by Gendo Ikari and asked to become what would in essence be nothing more than a weapon. Kara Kent was her name. She is, like you, the last of her kind. She is an Argosian, her people were brothers and neighbours to yours. Her planet was devastated after your planet was destroyed. Superman rescued her from suspended animation and brought her to earth where it was discovered that she had similar powers to your father and yourself. When she came to me I placed her back in suspended animation and set a beacon to activate upon the awakening of your powers. You must awaken her Shin El, unlike Argosian technology ours is not yet good enough for long term suspended animation. She is suffering a reverse aging effect. She is getting younger the longer she is frozen. As she gets younger so does her mentality. IF she is not awoken soon enough she would be reverted to a child and would be powerless until she reached her early to mid teens again. She would also forget about who and what she is. Wake her Shin El, wake her and give the world their Supergirl again." With that the hologram ended leaving a dumbstruck Shin El staring at a small life pod. Inside, preserved perfectly in her eternal beauty was Kara Kent, Super girl.


	3. Kara's Arrival

Kara Kent opened her eyes, aware of the blinding light piercing her eyes. Lifting her hands Kara rubbed her eyes and tried to look around. Next thing she heard was a soft but gentle voice, "Miss Kent? Are you ok?" Looking around for the source of the voice Kara tried to speak but found her vocals didn't work. Trying again she finally managed to seek, "Shin El is that you?"

Shin El smiled softly as he watched the young Argosian try and find him, "Yes Kara, it is. Are you ok? Would you like me to dim the lights?" At her nod Shin El lifted up and flew to the podium that controlled light and dimmed it until he was almost blind before flying back down to Kara. "Is that better?" At her nod he stretched out his hand to her which she took carefully and pulled her out on the pod and into his arms, "We're not staying here for now Kara, I'm taking us to a city called Tokyo 3. They have technology that should be able to help you recover faster." Kara nodded and watched as Shin El tore a strip from his cape, "I'm going to blind fold you. If you go outside now with the snow glaring from the sun you will be blinded." Kara nodded and let him tie the strip over her eyes before being lifted into the air and flown out of the Fortress.

Misato watched he live feed from the satellite watching the Fortress with bated breath. Then suddenly she saw a red and blue streak shoot out of the fortress. As the satellite realigned and focused it zoomed in and she saw Shin El with a young girl about his age in his arms. As she watched she recognized the blonde hair and red skirt and blue shirt. "Ritsuko, is that who I think it is in his arms?" Ritsuko nodded, "Yes Misato that looks to be Supergirl, though she appears to have suffered a reverse aging effect from a less advanced form of Cryogenic freezing to what we have today. I'd say she's about the same age Shin El now." Misato nodded, "Was she stored in the Fortress?" Ritsuko nodded, "It would seem so. I'm guessing that signal was a beacon meant for Shin El to help him find her and the Fortress."

Shin El arrived at the Med Lab with Kara sleeping peacefully in his arms. Walking into the lab he smiled at Ritsuko who was looking at him in shock. "What? Haven't you ever seen a scantily clad Argosian Super Hero?" Ritsuko chuckled, "At least you still have a sense of humour." Shin El grinned and deposited Kara into the doctor's care. Placing her one a bed she preformed a quick scan of her using his X-ray vision and deduced that he could not see anything wrong with her internals. Looking up at the doctor he smiled, "Can't see anything wrong with her. Though I doubt I know much about Argosian physiology." Ritsuko nodded, "Don't worry Shin El; I'll take care of her." Shin El nodded and left the lab to return to the bridge. Gliding lazily through the corridors he was startled to almost dropping when he heard the PA send out a call for him. _'Shinji Ikari, Third Child, please report to the Commander's office immediately.' _Shin El sighed, _Time to see father._ Speeding up slightly he flew down the halls to his father's office.

Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV, sat patiently awaiting the abomination that was his son. Curling his lip in distaste at the thought of him ever touching the Kryptonian he shuddered before fighting to regain his rigid self control. Just as he regained control there was a knock at his door. Sitting up straight he bellowed out, "Enter!" As the door swung open he caught a flash of red as the cape of his son was caught in the rushing air. Frowning he watched as Shin El, his late wife's son entered the room, gazing around impressed. "You wanted to see me Commander?" Gendo sneered, "Why would I _want _to see you? You are an abomination and stain upon this planet. You should not exist yet you do. I must put up with that and thus so shall you." Shinji nodded, "If you say so Commander." Gendo nodded, "It has come to my attention that you are using your _powers_ far too often and far too freely. I am here by ordering you to restrain your powers and use them only with the express permission of myself or Vice Commander Fuyutski. Understood?" Shin El nodded, "I understand Commander; however I refuse to obey this order under the grounds that you have no jurisdiction over me or my companion Supergirl. We are above your organization on the basis of my being a Commander of the Justice League, thus outranking you. Gendo swelled with rage, "You insufferable, impetulant, arrogant little brat. I should have you and that trollop of an alien locked in the brig with as much Kryptonite as I can get my hands on." Gendo stopped at that though as he felt the hair around his ears burning away as Shin El's heat vision seared through the air. Gendo reared back in fury, "I want you out of here now. You are to never set foot in this organization ever again. Soon the second child will be here and my need for you will be at an end." Shin El smirked, "I still outrank you Commander Ikari, this organization may be under your control but my rank gives me the power to post myself wherever I like for whatever position I want. I am formally posting myself, Supreme Commander Shin El of the Justice League to NERV HQ located at Tokyo 3." Gendo fumed, his face turning red as he tried to find a loop hole in the orders this _boy _had just given. Finding none he sat back down, defeated and weary.

Shin El glided lazily towards the bridge. When he landed on the deck Misato snapped to attention, "Supreme Commander on the Bridge!" Everyone on the bridge immediately stood up and snapped to attention, even the Vice Commander. Smiling softly Shin El walked towards Misato, "As you were. Captain, how fares the city?" Misato grinned, everything is fine Commander, do you have any orders?" Shin El smiled happily at the game he and Misato were playing, "Just one, never treat me as though I outrank you, you are still older and wiser than me." Misato grinned, I don't know Shinji, you haven't gotten drunk yet that's got to count for something." Shin El laughed, "Thank you Misato. Anything I can do around here?" Misato shook her head, "No Shinji, why don't you head home?" Shin El nodded, "Cal me when Supergirl wakes up." Misato nodded and watched as Shin El walked out of the room. Turning to Maya Ibuki she smiled, "He seems so much happier since he learnt his past doesn't he?" Maya nodded, "He does indeed Ma'am. Let's just hope nothing happens." Misato nodded, "Amen."

Shin El landed on the roof of his and Misato's building, blurring into his normal clothes he walked down the stairs and into the apartment. Turning on the television he was shocked slightly to see a video of him flying across the sky, leaving behind his trademark blue and red blur. Looking at the screen Shin El started thinking, _I thank my father every minute for my powers and my legacy but should I really keep on wearing his uniform? Perhaps I should get my own costume, start my own legacy. _Standing up Shin El moved into his bedroom, pulling out several sheets of paper and a couple of pencils.

When Misato got home she was shocked to find dinner cooking and Shin El at the table with several scrunched up pieces of paper lying around him and on the floor. Walking over she gazed over his shoulder, "Looking good Shin El, you designing yourself a new costume?" Shinji smiled up at her, "Yeah, I love my father, he's made me happier than I've ever been but I don't want to simply exist in his shadow, I want to start my own legacy and my own life." Misato nodded, "Well a new costume would certainly start you on your way. What you should do is get Ritsuko to make it, she could probably give it added properties to make you even stronger, who knows she might even be able to make it block the effects of Kryptonite." Shin El smiled, "That'd be nice, I don't really like the thought of being anywhere near Kryptonite." Misato laughed, "Good boy, now what's for dinner?" Shin El grinned, "I decided I'd go Western and cooked us up some old fashioned hamburgers with fries, gravy and fish." Misato grinned, "Sounds good Shin-man. Well, I'm going to go get changed. No following me now." She grinned down at him predatorily. Shinji grinned back, "Why follow? I've got X-ray vision." Misato's grin faltered, "Umm…Yeah I forgot about that. No peaking Shinji." Shin El grinned, "Would I do that Misato?"

Shin El picked up the phone while yawning; it was 3:00am. "Hello?" On the other end Shin El heard an excited Ritsuko talking faster than he could understand. After asking her to repeat herself several time though he understood what she was telling him and was rushing into his room to grab his costume when he stopped ad looked at the drawings he'd done earlier. Grabbing them as well he tucked them down his top and scribbled a quick note to Misato and he was shooting off the balcony and flying towards NERV.

Kara gazed around herself, watching as the two ladies, Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, daughter of the doctor that froze her, and her assistant Maya Ibuki, preformed several tests, checking her reflexes, determining how much her body had Reverse Aged, where her mentality sat and how much energy she had left. As Ritsuko was getting ready to check her eyes, a blue blur arrived in the room. As the blur faded, Superman, in all his glory was revealed standing before her, a concerned smile on his face, "How are you feeling Supergirl?" The young blond superhero smiled unsteadily up at him, "Not to bad Shin El, it's nice to be awake again." Shin El smiled down at her, "I'm glad to here that. How is she doing doctors?" Ritsuko and Maya smiled at each other, "She's fine. There are a few holes in her memories and she's been Reverse Aged to the same age as you Shin El, I've already arranged for her to be enrolled in school with you and when you're ready you ca take her home with you. First thing you do tomorrow though is to take her into the sky and let her absorb some of the suns energy. She's heavily drained right now so I don't want her flying on her own for at least a week." Shin El nodded, "Understood." Picking up the slightly dazed Argosian Shin El glided down the corridors and into the night sky.

Shin El smiled as he and Kara floated lazily on their backs, at the cruising altitude of most commercial aeroplanes. Gazing up into the sky he watched as swirls in the clouds formed and broke apart in the breeze, looking at Kara, whom was nestled in the crook of his arm he spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the quiet, "How are you feeling Kara? Think you could give flying a try?" Kara looked up at him smiling, "Thought the Doctor said I wasn't aloud." Shin El laughed, "Since when have doctors been able to tell you what to do? Kal El couldn't, I doubt I could. Christ, Grandma and Grandpa Kent couldn't even. And they controlled Kal El with an iron fist each." Kara giggled, "I guess I can give it a try. You'll catch me if I can't?" Shin El smirked, "You have to ask?" Kara smirked as well, "I guess that was kind of dumb to ask." Shin El smiled softly at her, "Yeah just kind of." With that he eased his arm out from under her, watching and ready to catch her should her powers not be working yet. When he had completely let go he shifted his position to a standing one and watched as Kara floated in the air before moving around her and watching her from all angles. Smirking at her he spoke, "Looks good Kara, think you can catch me?" Kara grinned, "Watch me Boy Scout." With that Shin El shot off across the air, laughing as Kara raced behind him but slowly catching up. After flying for several minutes both slowed down until they were floating over the school. Looking down they smiled at the students below them looking up and pointing and shouting. Shin El smirked at Kara, "Feel up to a public appearance?" Kara grinned, "As long as I don't have to use optic blasts or anything." Shin El laughed and began his ascent with Kara right behind.

Hikari clapped along with her classmates as Superman landed in the quad. Landing right next to him a moment later was Supergirl. Looking at the two she smiled and stepped forward, "Superman, Supergirl, welcome to Tokyo 3 Secondary. I'm Hikari Horoki, Class Representative of Room 2-H." Superman smiled as Supergirl looked around, "Pleasure to meet you miss Horoki." Looking to Supergirl he smiled, "As you can see I've only just been joined by my partner in crime. I just hope she doesn't turn out to bad." Supergirl spun around, a faint red blush on her cheeks, "Quiet you!" Lunging forward she punched him lightly on the arm and watched in amusement as he flew through the air and hit a wall across the quad. Looking back to the students she smiled and blushed prettily. Instantly every boy watching was in love. Looking around she smiled, "It's a nice school, a lot better than the one I went to." Smiling at Hikari she thrust her hand out, "It was a pleasure to meet you Hikari. I hope I get to speak to you again." Hikari smiled and took the offered hand, shaking it firmly, "You too Miss Supergirl." Supergirl laughed, "Just call me Supergirl, or S.G for short. The lug nut over there is Blue Boy, or Boy Scout." Hikari laughed, "I'll remember that." With that Supergirl lifted into the air with Superman flying just below her and shot back towards Misato's apartment.

Shin El and Kara landed on the balcony after performing a quick scan to make sure there was no one around to see them. Stepping into the apartment they started laughing. Lying on the floor, wrapped in a blanket and snoring quite loudly was Misato, who was hugging a quickly suffocating Pen-pen. Stepping forward Shin El lifted Misato up and with Kara's help saved Pen-pen and then carried Misato back to her room while Kara took Pen-pen into the lounge room to watch television.

Walking into the lounge room Shin El laughed at Kara who was trying to vain to beat Pen-pen in a game of Naughts and Crosses. Stepping forward Shin El spoke, "You won't win Kara, him and Misato are experts, hence me doing all the chores. We use that game to divide them up each week. Kara looked at Pen-pen, "Cheeky vermin." Shin El laughed as Kara's Kansas accent came out as he began to tickle to Pen-pen only to have her laughter turn to the tortured screams of one being tickled herself. Grinning Shin El stepped forward and pulled Pen-pen off her then placed him on the ground, "Go have a beer Pen-pen, and just don't tell Misato you've been drinking without her." Pen-pen nodded, flashed him the equivalent of a penguin thumbs up and waddled away. Kara watched on in shock before shaking herself and looking at Shin El, "That penguin in not normal." Shin El laughed, "Of course not, he's lived this far into his life surviving off Misato's cooking and lots of alcohol." Kara looked at him in shock for a moment before laughing as well.

Kara and Shin El joked as they walked to school, rather than fly they had decided to walk just because they had time. As the neared the school gates Kara, who had opted to not wear a wig looked at Shin El, "Shin? Are you sure I won't be recognized?" Shin El laughed, "Sorry Kara, but with glasses like the one's you're wearing nobody would even look at your hair." Kara frowned, "I couldn't find any wire frames so I had to go for these." Shin El laughed and quickly grabbed the thick rimmed glasses off her face, "Don't worry Kara, with my payments from NERV I'll make sure the first thing I buy is a nice set of glasses for you." Kara smiled, "Thank you Shin." As they walked through the gate they both went quiet as people stared at them. Looking at them Shinji tried to work out what was wrong before suddenly realising. "Don't worry Kara; they don't recognize you, with a school as small as this one just about everyone knows everyone, so because no one knows you they can tell you're new. Plus when I started the girls were chasing me so I told them I already had a girlfriend from my old school. They probably think that's you." Kara blushed.

Kara watched the old man, who was sadly her teacher putter around the class rambling about 2nd Impact. Grimacing in distaste Kara imagined the response she'd get if she were to just mention that she was around during 2nd Impact, that everything he was saying was garbage since he'd been living in one of the few areas not affected by the destruction.

Shin El watched Kara through the boy in front of him, as he watched he saw her shudder at something the teacher said before sitting up in her seat rigid. The next moment though his cell phone was ringing. Picking it up his eyes widened for a moment before his face turned serious. Standing up he looked at the teacher, "Sorry sir that was Captain Katsuragi. I am required at NERV along with Kara." Looking over his shoulder Shin El watched as Kara packed up her stuff even as on the other side of the room Rei was doing the same. As they stepped out of the room Shin El and Kara both took a power enhanced glance around to make sure there wasn't anyone watching before both blurred into their Superhero costumes. Looking at Rei they grinned, "Need a lift?"

Rei clenched her eyes closed as the Third Child carried through the air, flying just slightly behind them was Supergirl. When they landed Rei stood on unsteady feet as Superman and Supergirl continued to float in mid air. Receiving a grin from Superman Rei spoke, "I am heading to the change rooms. How are you going to engage the enemy Third Child?" Superman grinned at her, "How else? Kara and I are going to engage it from the air while you will probably go in for the kill with an EVA." Rei frowned, "I do not have an operational Evangelion. Unit 01 will not activate and Unit 00 has not been successfully activated yet." Shin El grimaced, "Damn, ok. Kara and I will do our best while you and Ritsuko try and get Unit 00 running. As the most Superior Officer in this installation I am ordering you to pilot Unit 00." Rei nodded and snapped off a salute before rushing to the change rooms while Shin El and Kara rocketed through the corridors as fast as they could. Landing on the Control Bridge Shin El waved a dismissive hand as everyone, Gendo and Fuyutski included, stood up and snapped to attention. Looking at the doctor Shin El voiced his orders, "Doctor, you and Rei are to work on getting Unit 00 into this battle, Misato, I want I you and the techs studying the Angel from all angles. I want to know all it's weaknesses as soon as I can. Supergirl and I are going to engage the target directly." Everyone nodded and began on their tasks. Turning to Kara Shin El nodded and they shot to the EVA cages where an open access elevator waited for them. Shooting up the tunnel Shin El and Kara both attached the headsets they had been given while Shin El spoke to Kara, "You sure you can do this yet? The Doctor would have had a good reason for not wanting you doing this kind of stuff yet." Kara smirked at Shin El, "You should know better than to ask Shin, after all with Boy Scout Senior's memories you should know that I flew head first into a comet just to stop it hitting the ground." Shin El nodded, "Yeah I guess." Looking back up, he pushed himself harder and shot out the opening into the sunlight cracking the sound barrier. Kara was right behind him.

Misato stared in shock at the screen she was manning, "SHINJI!!!" Yelling into the microphone on her head set she tried to get the attention of the superheroes. "Shinji, there's a high energy build within the target. It's got a long range weapon. It's powerful too. Really powerful." Getting a command of confirmation she switched screens to watch the battle thus far. As she watched though he was terrified to see a blast of bright red energy lance out of one of the Angel's corners. Watching the blast se was shocked to see it hit Superman dead in the chest, blasting him backwards and through several buildings before colliding with the ground. Screaming in terror she watched another energy build up occurred almost instantly and saw another red beam strike out, pinning Supergirl to the ground as well. What amazed her most were both beams being maintained at the same time. As the beams cut off two displays lit up the screen showing how long they had been held on the heroes. On Shin El the beam had been held for close to five minutes, Kara had been under for just under four minutes. Looking to her left she signalled Maya who brought up twin screens showing the Teen Heroes. Both were laying on the ground, on in Shin El's case, under the ground, having been forced under the asphalt of the roads where it had melted along with the armour plate he'd been next to and was now encased with only his upper torso and one arm uncovered. Kara was doing little better having had most of her clothes burned away and her hair was shorter. Turning Misato took charge. "Cease all of Superman's orders. Rei and Dr Akagi are to be brought back here; Superman and Supergirl are to be rescued at all costs. I want plans people; find out everything you can about this Angel, especially that beam weapon. I want to know range, accuracy, length of time it can sustain that beam. If you can think of it I want to know it. Contact me on my cell as soon as you have it. I'm going to check on Superman and Supergirl."

Kara opened her eyes, suddenly aware of the sharp shooting pain in her arm and head. Sitting up slowly she looked to her side and found Rei Ayanami looking at her, "Hi Rei. What happened?" Rei looked at her emotionlessly, "You and the Third Child were defeated. The commander is happy. You and the Third Child are going to be leaving NERV as soon as this Angel is defeated." Kara looked at her strangely, "What do you mean?" Rei stood up and handed a brown paper bag to her, "Mission briefing is in four hours. Don't be late and don't come looking like that." Before Kara could respond the blue haired girl had turned and left the room. Looking in the bag she found what appeared to be a Plug Suit like the one Rei and Shin El wore while piloting. Pulling it out she was stunned, it wasn't a plug suit though it was made similar to one, the legs didn't come all the way down, instead stopping at her rear like a swimming suit and the sleeves only come down like a T-shirt. Looking back in the bag she pulled out a pair of boots that looked like they'd come up to her knees as well as a pair of gloves that reached just below her elbows. Reaching in one last time she pulled out a utility belt. Looking in the several compartments she found a mask, breathing device, a pocket sized grappling hook and wire, several pellets of what she assumed were smoke pellets and even a lead box with a hazard symbol on it. Shaking out the costume she was surprised when a small white sheet of paper fell out of it. Picking it up she flipped it over and found a quick message written on it.

_Kara, here's a new costume. Shin El gave me designs for a new one for him a couple of days ago. Since then I've been making his and this one, they are matching since you two seem be working as a team. The utility belt is self explaining but the costume itself is pretty cool as well. It's made of a pretty new material labels AKL182. Its heat proof, almost indestructible and best of all it's a shielding material against Kryptonite. It releases an electromagnetic field that block Kryptonite Radiation._

_Dr Akagi_

Shin El put down the note and looked at the new costume, it was a dark blue and of similar design to his and his fathers. Looking through he found pretty much everything as was in Kara's bag though his boots and gloves weren't as long. Getting up he walked into the bathroom and had a shower.

Kara smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around her body another she was using to rub her hair dry. Dropping both towers Supergirl blurred and when the towels hit the ground, she was already dressed. Looking at her suit she pressed the button on her glove and watched as everything pressurrized to her body. Looking at the suddenly formfitting garment she was impressed.

Shin El smiled as he walked down the halls of NERV; all around him people were stopping and looking at his new costume. Looking down Shin El smirked at the new 'S' design on the front. Through the 'S' was the same, the frame around it was different, more angular yet slimmer. Shin El thought this appropriate since he was a lot slimmer than his father, having a more streamlined body. From what he could tell now as well, he was a lot faster than his father almost twice as fast.

Kara gaped in shock at what she was hearing. "You want us to fly rings around that thing while it shoots at us so that Rei can get a shot at it with some gun?" Staring at the Captain Kara hoped all she'd heard was some sick but joke but felt her heart drop as Misato shook her head sadly, "Sorry Kara, it's our only choice. You and Shinji are going to be the only ones keeping that Angel from destroying all our hope." Shin El stepped forward beside her, "What if Rei misses on her first? She won't be able to change position if her chance is missed and that gun takes almost 2 minutes to recharge fully. Nothing short of a 98 charge will stand a chance against the AT Field. That Angel can shoot six rounds in one minute. Rei won't stand a chance." Misato looked grim, "If Rei misses then we're doomed. There's no if's, and's or but's about it." Shin El nodded, "I understand." Looking at Rei he smiled, "Don't worry. I'll stick out for you. Just don't panic and we'll be fine." Rei nodded, "Yes sir."

As NERV was preparing for the oncoming battle, Shin El was floating on the edge of space and atmosphere, an Air Cyclic Filter in his mouth. Floating in the sun light Shin El drew as much energy in as he could. _More, I need as much as I can get. Everyone is depending on me for this. _Opening his eyes Shin El depressurized his suit and peeled the top half off, showing his toned chest and allowing the light to be absorbed into even more of his body.

Shin El floated just beyond the target range of the angel. Right beside him was Kara, looking slightly green. Behind them lumbered Unit 00 getting into position with the Positron Rifle. Looking to Kara Shin El flashed a quick grin before dropping towards the ground and rushing forward dodging between the buildings. Around him he could hear Kara doing the same as the angel fired energy beams to try and hit them. Focusing his hearing Shin El listened as Misato shouted orders. When he heard the go ahead for the firing sequence he rushed towards the EVA in case the Angel fired at Rei. As he was flying between the buildings he was startled to hear Kara cry out in pain. Switching to X-ray Shin El scanned the area and found Kara almost beneath the Angel. Watching he saw her try to fly at the Angel again only to crash against the AT Field. Shin El chuckled as he realised that Kara had cried out after trying to fly through the Field. Refocusing on Rei Shin El shot forward even faster as he heard one of the bridge techs yell out alerting that the angel was focusing energy towards Rei.

Rei frowned as she watched her first round missed and collided with a building. Ejecting the round Rei reloaded the rifle even as the Angel began to charge another blast. Rei gasped as the Angel fired again and closed her eyes as the beam approached. After a moment though she opened her eyes to find the Third Child blocking the beam with his arms raised in an 'X' in front of him. Looking at her display Rei watched the count down, waiting for the timer to reach zero to tell her she could fire again. Looking back up she watched as Superman was slowly pushed backwards as the force of the angels beam weapon slowly overpowered him.

Shin El grunted as the Angel pushed him back, as hard as he tried there was nothing he could do to stop the Angel. Just as he was about to give up, his energy spent a bright blue beam, pulsing with pure power, shot over his ear, singeing his hair slightly as it travelled. Watching in shock he was amazed as the beam from Rei's Rifle hit the angel dead on and blasted clean through it. Smiling Shin El sighed happily as his final vestiges of strength left him and he fell to the ground, the last thing he saw was Kara racing towards him, her now short hair streaming behind her flaring like a sun.

**Well, there you have it folks. Ramiel has been defeated. Kara has made a plausible and rational appearance and Rei has finally made her debut. Everyone happy??? By the way, I don't care if it's OOCness to the max in this fic. Like I said in one of the other chapters, it's a total rewrite of the series so a little OOCness is allowed. Besides, don't you think having the powers of Superman along with memories would make anyone a little more courageous? LONG LIVE THE BACK BONE!!!**

**Fare thee well, my avid readers. I go now to write the next chapter in this terror of a fic.**

**Signed: Kei Ikari**


	4. Asuka's first fight

Shin El smiled at Kara as she glided along beside him, they were escorting a small VTOL across the atlantic where they were going to rendevous with the UN Flagship 'Over the Rainbow' the largest Super Aircraft Carrier in the entire fleet. Aboard the VTOL Misato Katsuragi, Captain and Tactical Officer of NERV was smiling at her two charges for the flight. One Touji Suzuharah and one Kensuke Aida, both of whom were gazing around in absolute shock. Smiling Shin El looked at Kara and winked. In return Kara giggled, a soft musical tone that carried across the winds like the chorus of true angels... Blinking in surprise Shin El looked ahead of himself, Where did that thought come from?

Admiral Stukov, commanding officer of the Over the Rainbow, glared at the small VTOL landing on the deck of his ship. Looking up at the sky, about to sigh for help he gazed into the eyes of a man. Spitting out the mouthful of coffee he'd just taken he gasped and looked back up, there, floating in mid air gazing down at the VTOL and the crew were the two strongest people in the world, Superman and Supergirl. Gazing in disbelief he heard his crew gasping and pointing as well. Looking down the two superheroes smiled at the lady who had just gotten out of the VTOL before dropping to the deck.

Shin El smiled at Misato before knocking fists with Touji who had just gotten out of the VTOL, next came Kensuke who was jumping around with his camera filming everything. Smiling as Misato and Kara shook their heads at the boy Shin El spoke, "So, where's the 2nd Child?" Misato shrugged, "Don't know, I thought she would've been here to greet us but I guess she decided not to. Shin, could you give me a lift to the command deck, I need the admiral to sign some paper work." Shin El smiled, "No problem Misato." Ducking down slightly he lifted the young lady into his arms and glided up towards the deck. When he landed the admiral, who had been watching snapped to attention as everyone else on deck stood, snapped to attention and saluted. Walking up the Shin El the admiral then saluted, "Welcome Supreme Commander, welcome Captain Katsuragi." Shin El and Misato both saluted back before Shin El addressed the room, "As you were." Everyone immediately relaxed and sat back down, attending to what they'd been doing before. Shin El then stepped back, "Admiral, Captain Katsuragi here has several forms we need to sign, as commanding officers detailing the transfer of authority for Evangelion Unit 02." Misato placed the paper work down on the table beside them while the admiral gazed at Shin El, "With all due respect Sir, my orders came from SEELE, they told me that Evangelion Unit 02 was to be transferred at the docks of Tokyo 2." Shin El smiled, "I'm sorry to put you in this position Admiral but as I outrank SEELE I'm going to have to insist." The admiral nodded, "I understand sir. Thank you though, now if anything happens I don't have to worry about losing my job." Shin El smiled, "Don't worry."

When Shin El landed back on the deck, he was amused to see Kara holding back Touji and Kensuke both of whom were trying furiously to attack another young girl, the same age as them, wearing a bright yellow sundress and hat. When the girl looked over at them she was about to say hello to Misato when she saw who was placing her down. Looking back at the blonde Asuka realised that she was indeed the Supergirl, though before she'd just thought her to be someone wearing a mini skirt and white 'S' Shield shirt, there'd certainly been enough of them made during the years before 2nd Impact. Looking back at misato and Superman she gulped, "Captain, Commander." Bowing she then looked directly at Shin El, "It is an honor to meet you Commander." Shin El smiled, "Relax miss, unless something happens, during a sortie you and I are the same rank. I am Shin El, son of Kal El and am the designated Third Child. Pilot of Evangelion unit 01." Asuka gulped, "You're a pilot? I though only children could be pilots?" Shin El laughed, "I'm not the original Superman, he was my father, I was once known as Shinji Ikari. Though two months ago I found out I was infact the son of Superman." Asuka looked as though she was about to faint. As she bgan to teeter back and forwards Shin El blurred forward and stood behind her, hands on her shoulders ready to catch her should she fall completely.

Kara watched as Shin El blurred and felt a sharp pull in her chest as he placed his hands on the red heads shoulder. After a moment she realised she was glaring at the blushing red head. Though as soon as she realised that Asuka was blushing she felt a deep anger rise up in her throat. Blinking hard she pushed down the angerl and after a moment succeeded, only to realise that for some reason she was jealous. Looking into Shin El's eyes she couldn't help but ask herself, "Why did I just get jealous?"

Shin El smiled as he walked the decks of the different ships in the fleet. For the past two hours, while the others were in the mess hall on the Over the Rainbow he'd been flying from ship to ship, meeting the officers, greeting the crews and just helping everyone relax. When one man asked for his autograph he smiled, "I have a better idea than just a pen mark. Bending over he reached into a large container, filled with scrap metal from bulkhead repairs. Grinning at the man he flung it high into the air and shot up after it.

The man on the deck watched as Superman flew around the piece of metal, blasting away at it with optical blasts from his eyes. When Shin El landed again he was holding the metal at his side, smoke rising from it slowly. Smirking he placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "One more second and it'll be done." Then he dived off the deck into the water below. When he reemerged he was dripping slightly but was able to change that by spinning on the spot for a moment before walking forward and handing the now cooled piece of metal to the crew member. When he looked down at it he was amazed to see the 'S' logo burned into the metal. Smiling he looked up to thank Superman but was met with only the amazed looks of his crew mates.

Shin El stood, head tilted to the side as he floated above the red Evangelion Unit 02, "Well, it certainly is red. Why is that?" Down below him, Asuka smirked, It's to make it more visible, in case something goes wrong." Shin El nodded, "That makes sense." Just as Shin El was about to land he heard a soft explosion followed by cries for help. Looking up he was startled to see the ship around him shift and rock. Looking back he swooped down and helped Asuka back to her feet before switching to X-ray vision and gazing through the hull and searching the areas around the ship.

Misato watched in morbid fascination as what could only be Angel shot from ship to ship, destroying them systematically searching for the Evangelion. As she watched the ship carrying the EVA began to buckle as the Angel rammed against it. Suddenly, bursting from the hull shot Superman, slamming into the Angel with a right hook at full speed. Misato cheered as Superman carried through with a left hook that lifted the giant Angel out of the water and sent it flying backwards several hundred metres. Looking back at the ship she was amazed as Evangelion Unit 02, the Red Behemoth tore it's way out of the ship, which was sinking already as the crews evacuated with the help of Supergirl. Turning to the Admiral Misato started to spit out orders, "Admiral, I need all the firepower you have. That Evangelion is fitted with 'B' Type Equipment. Moment it goes underwater it's going to a dead fish. We have to stop that from happening." The Admiral nodded and started bellowing orders. Looking back towards the fight Misato gasped as the Angel shot out of the water and used it's tail to slam down against Superman, sending him into the water hard enough to reach the bottom where he impacted against the sea bed, knocking himself out.

Asuka gulped, what she'd just seen was supposed to be impossible. The Angel had just taken out the Man of Steel in one hit. Sent him careening to the bottom of the ocean with no effort at all. Looking back up at the Angel Asuka felt none of the confidance she thought she would for her first fight. Years and years of combat training had just left her mind as fast as Superman had been defeated. Looking at the Angel Asuka's only thoughts were of survival. Ripping out her progressive knife Asuka rushed forward, jumping from ship to ship until she was standing on the flight deck of the Over the Rainbow. Looking around she watched as Supergirl ferried the last of the survivers to one of the remaining ships before flying back towards her and stopping, floating next to the head of the four eyed Evangelion.

Kara panted for breath as she emerged from the water. She'd managed to pull the red Evangelion out of the ocean and set it back on the deck of the Over the Rainbow which was now draining. Looking back out at the Ocean Kara watched as another ship was torn to shreds as she Angel blasted it's way through the ship. Kara gulped in another breath of air before balling her hands into fists and rushing towards the sinking remains of the final ship after the Over the Rainbow to try and strike the Angel.

Misato rose to her feet as the Over the Rainbow stopped shaking for a moment. Looking out across the flight deck she watched as the Evangelion sagged down as the battery died. Sighing Misato prepared for death as she watched the furrows in the water rush towards the ship.

Shin El grinned as he burst from the water into the sunlight, leading with right fist as he shot out in front of the Angel, disrupting it's path and causing it to stop before smashing into the ship. Looking down on the Over the Rainbow Shin El's sharp eyes caught Misato, Kara and Asuka, along with Touji and Kensuke cowering under the fuselarge of a destroyed aircraft. Looking at the Angel Shin El dropped down until he was floating level with the Angel's eyes. Drawing a deep breath and closing his eyes Shin El focused his mind. When he opened his eyes again anyone watching would think they were glowing as he glared at the Angel before drawing one last breath and expelling it as as he shot forwards while ahead of him the Angel opened it's mouth as it raced towards him, ready to swallow him.

Misato jumped in shock as she watched Superman fly straight down the throat of the Angel. She watched amazed as the Angel slowed down until it stopped and just floated in the water. Suddenly, from beside her, a yellow, blue and red blue shot forward as Supergirl raced down to the Angel and planted her feet on it's bottom jaw while grabbing the lip of the top jaw and with a heavy grunt began to lift the locked jaw up. When the jaw was lifted completely she was utterly amazed to watch as Superman flew out, carrying a huge red orb.

Ritsuko gasped in delight as she watched Superman land on the VTOL landing pad, placing the fully intact core of the Angel down beside him. Grinning at her Superman walked over, "Well Doctor? Did I do good?" Ritsuko grinned, "You, Superman, are a god to scientists." Superman grinned at her before lifting into the air. "The Over the Rainbow sustained heavy damage to the engines and props. It's dead in the water. Supergirl wanted to try and push it here, I'm going to go help her." Ritsuko nodded, "We'll have a repair crew waiting when you get here. Just try not and take too long." Shin El nodded and shot off, rocketing towards the Over the Rainbow.

Shin El stood before Commander Ikari, his signature placed across several sheets of paper. "So, you wish to resign from NERV, you want to continue living in NERV lodgings with Captain Katsuragi so you may continue with your education and fighting any Angels you think NERV would be incapable of handling. Is that correct?" Shin El smirked, "You missed the most important part.

**Well there you have it folks. Chapter 4.**


End file.
